


AOT x Black Butler!

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angsty Captains, Angsty Commanders, Angsty Squad Leaders, Angsty boss, Angsty butler, Attempt at humour, Confusing time travel, Crack, Crossover, Demonstration of the odmg, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen, Grell is a fangil of many things, Hange is a fangirl of many things, Hopelessly is love characters, Jealousy, Levi and Sebastian see parellels of their respective pairings, May even address a certain WESTERN ONLY rumour, Mention of Annie, Mention of Beast Titan, Mention of Claude and Madam Red, Mention of Ilse Langnar, Mention of Mike and Nanaba, Mention of Squad Levi - Freeform, Mention of Ymir, Mention of the Walls, Misunderstandings that certain people who should be together are a couple, Otps, Pairings, References both Animes and Mangas, Science, angsty teens, mention of Marco, silliness, yet another multi chap fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says :)<br/>The charcters of Attack on Titan are mistaken for trespassing on the lawn of a certain gloomy Earl's mansion.<br/>Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama and Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet our trespassers

"Master! Master!" Finny called upon bursting into Ciel's office. The boy was sitting at his desk, reading a newspaper with a bored expression and glanced up, an eyebrow raised. It was usually Sebastian who alerted him for any incidents. If the Butler wasn't there, then there really was trouble.   
The young Earl sighed regretfully and folded his newspaper.   
"What is it, Mey-Rin?"   
"Finny, Bard, Prince Soma, Agni and Sebastian caught some foreigners, yes they did!"   
"They were wearing machines that could make 'em fly, and they have swords!"   
"And they have funny clothing, nearly all of them have blood on 'em, yes they do!" 

"Foreigners with funny clothing, bloodied bodies and swords, hmm?" This caught Ciel's attention. This was unheard of in England! What was their occupation, were they assassins? But if they were, then why was View being told, wouldn't Sebastian have killed them by now?   
"How many? What's their job?"   
"Ah, yes my Lord! There's...uh..." Mey-rin began counting on her fingers and muttering under her breath.   
"Don't forget the short, grumpy one! And their boss!" Finny half whispered/shouted.   
"Hey, brat," called a threatening, deep voice "Watch who you're calling short!"   
"Levi. Be quiet." A second masculine, more authoritative voice rose slightly. "And its Commander, not boss. I fight with my men." 

'Fight?!?!' thought Ciel.   
"Yeah..." Mey Rin gulped, looking nervous.   
"Theres," Finny counted anxiously on his fingers. "Um, one, two...three, fo- oh right, there's twelve of them in total, Sir."   
Ciel sighed. "Just my luck to be babysitting twelve trespassers until Scotland Yard get here. Bring them in!"   
A few seconds of whispering, and along with his acquaintances he was familiar with, twelve people with expressions ranging from stoic and pissed off, to worried but smiling, all came in with their wrists bound together.


	2. Those trespassers: We aren't really trespassers! (Even though it looks like it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! Haha...  
> In this chapter: Ciel begins to talk to the trespassers...or rather interrogate them. (Levi, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, Connie, Sasha and Irvin/Erwin. Remember that order!) Then Hange comes face to face with someone very fabulous *WINK* (DEATH! ;D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will hopefully be longer and feature more of the Attack on Titan characters. Yes, I do reference Lizzy, AND CONFIRM SHE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (I love Lizzy, she's so cute!) And do I sense Hange x Grell, and a jealous Levi? Will Sebastian be jealous?  
> My reason for not having updated in forever; my mum took my laptop away from me, making it difficult for me to do fanfic stuff. I can't copy and paste on my phone, and trying to use the college computers for a certain naughty Attack on Titan fanfic was really embarassng and pressuirising! I still think what if someone saw me XD Ironically, I'm uploading this at college, but its going to ne child friendly. (Mostly, no promises. But importantly, there's no smut or violence. There is a bit of swearing. And kissing may come up. Between who, I won't tell...just keep reading the chapters MWHAHAHA)

Ciel looked at the faces of the trespassers. One of them was the same height as him, but the annoyed glare and dark circles around his eyes told him he was just another pissed off adult who needed sleep. It actually took a few seconds to figure out whether his tall, spectacled companion was a woman or a very feminine male, but she was the compleye opposite of him: tall and messy. A strangely beautiful messy of course, but the scowl she wore was near identical to her...dare he say it, her boyfriend. Then he could tell that the rest but one were all children, either fifteen or sixteen.  
There was a brunette boy who looked like he would explode with anger, a quiet and mature half Japanese girl, a very girlish looking boy with eyes as blue as the Ocean, a tall lighter brunette boy with a long face, a cute looking girl who looked unexpectedly and unashamedly tired, a shorter boy with a grey buzzcut and beside him was a brunette girl who seemed to be chewing on something. The man at the end was the tallest out of all of them; he was Sebastian's height but he was more muscular and he had an attractive, serious face with blue eyes and a military style blond haircut. 

He felt sorry for the man if a certain red haired Reaper saw him. Sebastian would miss the attention.

"Can we get out of this?" The woman with the spectacles complained.  
"Yeah, that brat's annoyingly strong." Her short boyfriend added.  
"I think you've made a mistake. We aren't tresspassers!" the blond boy nervously said, trying to calm them all down.  
"Looks like it to us." said Sebastian coldly.  
Ciel walked out from his desk.  
"Sebastian, I order you to be quiet. To you...however many you are. What is your occupation, and what business do you have?"  
"Our business is none of your damn business." growled the short angry man, but the tall blond man shushed him.  
"Enough, Levi. Sir, my group and I are not assasians. We are not even from here."  
"Yeah, we just wanna go home!" piped in the brunette girl.  
"They aren't assassins, cut them free Fin-" Ciel began to say but he saw the glasses woman cutting her way through the rope with a pocket knife. She looked around in confusion at the silence and then smiled.  
"Don't mind me. Just getting us all out."  
He looked in shock.  
"Master, maybe we should get them out as soon as possible. I mean, Lady Elizabeth will be here any second." hissed Baldroy.  
"No. Let her see." He sighed and continued. "I'm tired of hiding the truth from her."   
Ciel heard the bald boy say to the glasses woman.  
"Hange, were there records of Wall Sina in... whatever time we're in?"  
That caught my attenrion.   
"You. What is your name?" He pointed his cane at the bald boy's throat, seeing his brunette haired companion tense up.  
"Oh, um," and he did a strange salute. It was his left fist to the right side of his heart, causing a strange disappointed noise from the other short male.  
"I'm Connie Springer, Sir!"  
Ciel nodded. Pressure was on his shoulder as he looked up. Sebastian was looming over him. 'How I hate it when he sneaks up behind me', thought the young Earl, 'I get such a fright.'  
"My Lord, may I interrupt?"  
"You have my permission."  
Sebastian cleared his throat while narrowing his eyes at the glasses woman, who was previously whispering something to her companions.  
"You are at the Phantomhive Manor, and the year is 1888. I am Sebastian Michealis, and my Master behind me is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Pleasure to meet you. Since you are so eager to talk, what is your name, Lady?"  
The woman look started. Ciel didn't blame her, after all she and her companions were just interrogated and treated like criminals. But soon she shook his hand and talked with confidence.  
"I'm Hange Zoë, Section Commander to the Survey Corps."

"A military regiment of some sort?" Pondered Baldroy, but the tall blond man turned to him.  
"Yes." he then turned to Ciel.  
"My name is Irvin Smith, and I am the Commander to the Survey Corps. These are my comrades. We dedicate our lives to getting rid of the Titans. They are like, for lack of a better term, Grim Reapers."

"GRIM REAPERS YOU SAY?!?"   
Grell had arrived. Ciel grated his teeth in annoyance upon hearing the obnoxious voice, which was accompanied by him banging into his door, causing the Reaper to complain.  
"OWWWW! OW, OW, OW! BASSY, YOUR DOOR WAS MEAN TO ME! OH MY LOVE, WHY ARE YOU SUCH A TEASE???"  
Everyone but Ciel Sebastian and Hange flinched at the noise.  
"Get the door, Mey-Rin." Sebastian hissed coolly.  
"Oh, er, yes Sir!" she then opened it and Grell burst in, obnoxiously posing with a cheesey grin and then falling to the floor. A few seconds of stunned/disappointed silence passed until Grell shouted out happily as he shot up from the ground, in front of Sebastian and Hange.  
"BASSY!"  
Then, for some reason, Grell went silent.   
"You...have...guests?"  
Then Sebastian murmured to Hange that no one but her, Grell and Sebastian could hear. And Ciel of course. Because of the Contract, it sort of links him and Sebastian. (I don't this this is canon, it just works with my story. End fourth wall break)  
What he said was:  
"Grell gets jealous easily. And as you as rather beautiful-"  
"Oh, leave this to me." Hange whispered back, and even from far away Ciel saw her blush.  
He heard her angry boyfriend growl behind them, but the Commander must have silenced him.  
Sensing a fight, Ciel began walking over to them.  
However, looks can be deceiving; the young Earl saw no flash of jealously in that thing's eyes, his features did not contort with anger. In fact he looked rather shocked.  
"I have a boyfriend, I'm not flirting with hi-" Hange began. None of them was expecting what came out of Grell's mouth next.  
"You have... such pretty eyes."


End file.
